


Tying The Knot

by Eramia



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramia/pseuds/Eramia
Summary: Evelynn always knew, without a doubt, that she was beautiful. But when her girlfriend barely makes an effort to dress up one date night, Evelynn begins to worry that she is not special enough to dress up for. Unknown to her, K/DA’s rapper has a trick up her sleeve--or rather, inside a little box in her pocket.





	Tying The Knot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fan-child-creation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fan-child-creation).



Evelynn was putting on finishing touches to her makeup when she called to Akali from the bathroom.

“You almost ready, hon?”

“Yeah, just lemme get my shoes,” she heard Akali reply.

Now’s the moment, she thought. One final touch of mascara and then she sauntered out of the bathroom, letting her clicking stilettos herald her arrival.

Evelynn knew that she was gorgeous. If there was anything she could confidently bet on, it would be her looks. More importantly, she knew how to milk it for every last drop of praise.

She stopped in their bedroom doorway leading to the living room, draped one arm over her head (she stole that move from Kai’Sa) and another on her hip.

“Well?” she prompted, even though she was confident knew the answer.

People have told her that she is unreadable much of the time, but to her, her girlfriend is far worse. With the mask on, Akali looks standoffish, aloof, bored even. She’s relatively quiet. All you could see were her eyes but that’s like reading a cipher without knowing how to decode. It took Evelynn a while before she realized that Akali was just shy, but once she grew to trust you, she could be loud and audacious.

She felt the same way for a long while, like she had to keep up her holier-than-thou Primadonna facade in front of everybody. There could be no imperfection, not even for a brief moment. She’s only ever unraveled in front of her band members, but with Akali? Only in front of Akali has she ever felt comfortable enough to scream with delight when she laughed. With her, she could feel that mask melting away and she thought Akali felt the same.

“Pretty,” was Akali’s reply.

Flattering. But not her usual response.

“Aren’t you getting ready?” she asked.

Evelynn once stopped singing in the middle of a concert because she didn’t like the backup track that was used. She had that sort of reputation; she’d throw a fit if even the slightest thing was not the way she liked it. She had even done so with other dates.

“I am ready,” Akali told her.

“But you’re wearing sweatpants, and a hoodie. We’re going to a nice restaurant,” she said. If it were anyone else she’d be indignant, but of all people--the rapper, her rogue--she expected more from Akali. “Your shoes aren’t even tied!”

“Ah, I was too lazy. You know me.”

Evelynn furrowed her brow. “Too lazy to dress up for your girlfriend? For me?”

“Whoa, Eve, I didn’t say that--”

“Then...just! Argh!” Exasperated, Evelynn stopped herself and sighed heavily, holding her forehead in her hand.

“Eve, I’m sorry, I’ll go change.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” she told her.

“Are you sure? I can take this off if you want. I’ll put on something better.”

Evelynn leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath. “No, it’s...not a big deal. You can do whatever you want.”

“Hey, c’mon baby,” Akali whispered soothingly, walking up to her. Evelynn looked away, pouting. Akali left space between them. “Sorry, babe, I didn’t think you’d care all that much.”

“Yes, you do!” she snapped, “You know full well how long I’ve been looking forward to this night!”

Akali rubbed the back of her neck, her forehead wrinkling with deep thought. “Yeah, uh, I mean...yeah.” She didn’t come any closer, there was a good two feet between her and Eve.

Evelynn folded her arms, glaring at her over her glasses. Akali almost began to look embarrassed.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll go change.”

Evelynn scowled at the ground. She was quiet for a deadly, ponderous moment before she hissed, “Just hurry up so we’re not late.” And then Akali slinked past her into the bedroom, shutting the door.

Eve ran her nails through her hair in annoyance. It helped calm her down, feeling the light, tingling of trail of nails on her scalp, brushing through her hair gently.

I can’t believe her, she thought. Was our date not that important to her? Am I not worth dressing up for?

No. No, Evelynn, that’s ridiculous, she told herself. A sore part of her didn’t believe that.

Maybe she isn’t thrilled by you anymore.

She clicked her tongue and walked over to the couch, plopped herself down, crossed her legs and folded her arms, like she was protecting herself. She just realized she was cold and the exposed skin wasn’t helping. But Akali was still in the bedroom changing and the thought of having to go see her after she snapped like that made her feel sick to her stomach.

It wasn’t long before Akali finally came out. Skinny jeans, jacket, usual hat and mask.

“Is this okay?”

Evelynn squeezed her lips together. “It’s fine.”

Akali looked unconvinced. “If something is bothering you, just say it.”

Now Evelynn was the unreadable one. Akali couldn’t tell whether she made her even more irritated with her question or with her dress. She began to look regretful.

“At least tie your shoes,” Evelynn told her. She pretended not to look at her and with her glasses she accomplished such, but her tapping foot gave away her annoyance. “You’ll trip,” she added more quietly.

Akali smiled at this. It was Evelynn’s way of saying sorry.

She threw her hands up, chuckling. “Alright, alright, you win,” she said, kneeling down, “Get your phone out, babe, this is once in a lifetime.”

Something in Evelynn’s shoulders softened. “Oh?” Are you finally cleaning up your act?”

“I’m going clean, baby. Just for you. No more ‘sloppy Akali’.”

Evelynn couldn’t hide her smile now, however how small. We’re back to joking like we used to, she thought to herself. But her pride wouldn’t be easily swallowed.

Reaching for her phone, she said, “Well, I’m sure Kai’Sa would like to know that she no longer has to clean up after you. Ahri’s next.”

She turned the phone camera on, and froze.

The first thing Evelynn saw was a glittering white diamond.

It wasn’t until after a moment of disbelief that she was able to take it all in. A gold band encrusted with a white diamond, cushioned in a deep purple velvet box in Akali’s hands.

“Hey, pretty lady, wanna marry me?”

Evelynn looked up from her phone screen, still in a daze, checking to see if what she was seeing was real. But to her luck and joy, it was very, very real.

She looked up to see Akali, grinning from ear to ear, so wide that her eyes squinted and her cheeks turned red. Evelynn turned off her phone screen and it set it beside her.

“Are...are you serious?”

“Of course, baby.”

“This was all a prank?!”

Akali turned redder. “Are you mad at me?” she asked sheepishly.

“I...oh god, baby, I…” Evelynn brought her hands to her mouth as she stumbled for words. She was known for her composure but at the moment she was completely losing it. She tore off her glasses and buried her face in her hands, feeling herself grow hot and overwhelmed.

“I don’t know if I can be mad at my wife!” she wailed.

“Aw, baby,” Akali sighed, laughing, pulling in her fiance for a hug with one arm while carefully balancing the box in her other hand while Evelynn let her stonecold self soften, melt into Akali’s embrace.

“I hate you, I hate you so much,” she kept blubbering, “That was so mean, I thought you didn’t love me anymore.”

“Aw, no, I’m sorry, baby, I guess I went a little too far.”

Evelynn squirmed out of Akali’s arms to look her in the eye, make-up beginning to run. “Bitch!” She pulled Akali’s face to her mouth and kissed her over and over, leaving lipstick stains and tears on her cheeks, on the bridge of her mouth, and smearing it over her lips and laughing in between. Akali snapped the box shut in one hand and let it tumble onto the couch, now using her free hands pull Evelynn’s face closer to hers, if such a thing were even possible.

And there, on the floor by their couch, they became a heap of tears and smudged makeup and wet skin and “I love you”s cut off by the pressing of one another’s lips. Neither of them knew how much time had passed until they stopped and if it weren’t for their dinner reservation they would have continued forever.

“Put the ring on me! I want to show Ahri and Kai’Sa!”

“Okay, okay, just let me find the box.”

Akali took the box from behind Evelynn’s head and opened it Evelynn held out her left hand and Akali took it, sliding the ring on gently. When she was done, she brought Evelynn’s hand to her lips and kissed the ring she had just placed.

“I love you, pretty lady.”

“I love you, too.”

After one last kiss, Evelynn said, “Take a picture, baby, I want to show Kai’Sa and Ahri!”

“I got you, baby, I’ll send it in the group chat.”

**  
**

****

****

Akali: SHE SAID YES!!!!!

Kai’Sa: OMG!!!!!!!!!!

Ahri: I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK!!!!!

Evelynn: What do you mean “I told you”?

Ahri: I came up with the marriage proposal idea! Just for you, Eve~

Evelynn: Wait, what?!?!

Evelynn: YOU. Of ALL people.

Ahri: uwu

Evelynn: Don’t UWU me!!! That was a terrible prank!

Ahri: But you said yes, didn’t you?

Kai’Sa: She did, infact, say yes

Evelynn: Just you wait, foxbreath.

Evelynn: When we get home from dinner, it’s over for you, Foxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: Ahri Knows How to Push Evelynn's Buttons  
> Alternative Alternative Title: Akali is a Brat
> 
> Thanks for reading!! And thank you all for 100 followers on tumblr!! It means a lot!


End file.
